


King and Lionheart

by Saku015



Series: Iwaoi Week 2015 Round 1 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Final Haikyuu Quest, Hugs, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Reincarnation, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tooru and Hajime didn't take being separated well - no matter in which life.





	1. King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xevikan15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).

> Day 1: ‘We are the warriors that built this town.’

Tooru knew he was dreaming. He had no other explanation of him being in a throne room with Kuroo-chan by his side who had horns on his head. Said man looked up at him with anticipation in his eyes. Tooru blinked. He had no idea what the black haired was waiting for.

”What kinds of steps are you planning to make, your highness?” He asked and Tooru titled his head to the side. He had no idea what the other was talking about. ”With every passing minute, the group of rebels are getting closer and closer to the castle. We have to do something.”

Rebelling people did sound a real issue. From the voice his friend used, Tooru could guess that the situation was totally serious and he knew only one person who could think clearly in those kinds of situations – but no matter how hard he searched him, he was not there.

”Iwa-chan-” he breathed out, feeling panic creeping up on his spine. Why wasn’t Iwa-chan by his side?

”Yes, him and his comrades come to finish us all,” Kuroo said and Tooru could see his fists clench.

”Kenma-chan too?!” The question slipped out of Tooru’s mouth. Since the day they first met, he had never seen the blond boy too far away from Kuroo. Something really bad had to happen, if they got separated as well.

”So, what are your plans?” Kuroo asked on a dark voice that made Tooru gulp loudly.

”W-what did you mean by ’finish us all’?” Tooru’s voice was shaking and he knew that Kuroo heard it too.

”Kill us one by one.”

The world went black in front of Tooru’s eyes for a moment. There was no reason why Iwa-chan would decide to kill him for. After all, Iwa-chan was the one who looked after him and protected him from everyone and everything – and no matter what kind of supernatural setting he dreamed himself into, he knew that this would never change.

Tooru sighed and closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears behind his eyelashes. He wanted nothing more than Iwa-chan being next to him and reassure him that this whole thing was a big, big misunderstanding.

Hajime felt himself uncomfortable under that armor. It was heavy and he couldn’t move as freely as he wanted, but given the big sword lying beside him, he was a knight in that strange reality. Maybe he shouldn’t have watched that historical documentary before going to bed last night.

He looked and constated that he wasn’t alone. Around the fire he was sitting by, there were Karasuno’s number 10, Tobio, Kozume and a blond man he had never seen – all of them wearing strange outfits as well.

”We’ll reach the demon king’s castle within two days,” Kozume said, playing with the hem of his cape.

”Yay! I can’t wait to fight him!” The ginger boy jumped up, throwing his arms up to the air.

”Dumbass!” Tobio exclaimed and hit the other on the top of his head. ”Oikawa-san would kill you in the blink of an eye!”

Wait, Oikawa?! Why was he- though if Hajime thought about it, being a demon was a suitable thing for Oikawa in a reality like that.  


”Kageyama is right, you have no choice, Shouyou,” Kozume said calmly and Hinata pouted at him. ”We have to send the most skilled person to kill him.” 

As their eyes met, Hajime felt him stomach dropping. What this whole shit was about killing Oikawa? Yes, he was a pain in the ass, but that is not a good enough reason for killing! And why wasn’t he by Oikawa’s side in the first place? Knights should’ve protected their kings, no matter what and not betraying them!

”What has he done?” Hajime asked, feeling as the air left his lungs with alarming speed.

”Torturing people for his own amusement and being a tyrannical ruler are really valid reasons to take him down,” Kozume said, but Hajime could tell from the look in his eyes that there was something personal as well.

Without a word, Hajime pushed himself up and walked in the forest. He needed some fresh air. He just couldn’t believe Tooru being mean to his people who looked up at him. He was so good to their teammates in Seijoh that it was unimaginable for Hajime. Yes, yes, they were in some magical reality and all, but Tooru was still Tooru and Hajime was sure as fuck that he wouldn’t be able to harm him. Even if that meant him betraying that little group of rebels.


	2. Lionheart

”-ooru? Tooru!” Tooru was woken up by a worried voice and someone shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes open and saw a worried Kenma leaning over him.

”Kenma-chan?” He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. ”What time is it?”

”8:30. You didn’t wake up to your alarm clocks, so I thought I check up on you,” Kenma informed him and Tooru felt his eyes widening. He slept through his morning practice!

”Fuck!” He swore loudly. Practice was more important now that ever, because he would have a match on the weekend against Iwa-chan’s team from Miyag… Suddenly, the memories of his dream hit him full force, making him stop in his movement.

”Tooru? What’s the matter?” Kenma asked, leaning a bit closer.

”I’m completely okay, Kenma-chan!” Tooru tried to reassure him, but Kenma only frowned.

”If you’re all right, then why are you crying?”

”You look like shit, man,” Matsukawa said to his friend and Hanamaki nodded beside him. The two men were sitting in the coffee shop near to their university. ” Let me guess, you stayed till late at night to study?”

Iwaizumi rubbed his temples with his fingers, but shook his head. It was on the contrary.

”I’d some stupid dream about me and Oikawa,” he said and Hanamaki sighed dreamily.

”Absence makes the heart grow fonder,” he said, but Matsukawa elbowed him in the side. He felt that there was more to it.

”He hasn’t texted you today yet, has he?” The sleepy eyed boy asked and Hajime shook his head. Another thing that intensified his bad mood. Hanamaki sighed, then put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

”It’s only 5 PM. If you hurry, you can catch the last train to Tokyo!”

It was 9 PM and Tooru was sitting at their kitchen desk with his textbooks scattered in front of him. Kuroo-chan and Kenma-chan decided to study in the library, so the flat was only his till 11 PM – a fact that made him extra lonely. He sighed and closed the book in front of him. He leaned down to rest his forehead on said book when he heard the doorbell rang. He pushed his chair back and trotted to the door to open it – just to come face to face with a panting Iwaizumi.

”Oikawa, I-” he started, but couldn’t finish, because in the next moment he was gifted with an armful of sobbing Oikawa. ”Shittykawa! What the-”

”Hajime-chan!” Tooru sobbed, successfully interrupting him. Hajime felt his eyebrows shooting up as he hugged the other back and started rubbing his back.

”What happened, Tooru?” He asked gently and Oikawa looked up at him with teary eyes.

”Hajime-chan, y-you w-wouldn’t l-leave me…right?” He asked on a tiny voice and Hajime felt his heart dropping to his stomach. There is no way!

”Of course I won’t, dumbass!” He said with a small smile, pulling the other back to his chest. ”I have to kick your ass after tomorrow in volleyball after all.”


End file.
